


Дурные привычки

by Astrellka



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M, POV Акабы, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrellka/pseuds/Astrellka
Summary: У каждого есть дурные привычки.Таймлайн - спустя несколько дней после матча с Деймон.Учитываются только события аниме.
Relationships: Akaba Hayato/Sasaki Koutarou
Kudos: 2





	Дурные привычки

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение на других ресурсах на разрешаю.

Я ненавидел вмешиваться в чужие разборки. Когда встреваешь, не зная ни причин, ни глубины конфликта, это выглядит так, словно посреди католической мессы кто-то начинает играть на сямисене.   
  
Я бы и в этот раз прошёл мимо, если бы подвернулась возможность, но эти два идиота затеяли ссору прямо посреди переулка, по которому я обычно возвращался из школы.  
  
\- Отвали, придурок! Сказал же, что больше не буду ходить в клуб!  
\- Что значит, не будешь ходить? Ты же наш лайнмен! Нам нужно тренироваться ещё больше, слышишь?  
\- Какой в этом смысл? – невысокий, крепко сбитый парень дёрнул плечом, пытаясь вырваться из захвата оппонента. – Мы всё равно продули игру и не попадаем на турнир.  
\- Мацуи, ты болван! Bando Spiders – лучшая бьющая команда в Токио! В следующем году мы выиграем кубок, это будет шикарно!  
\- Без меня, Котаро, - Мацуи оттолкнул было кикера, но настырный мальчишка вцепился в него как клещ. – Да отцепись ты!  
\- Ты вернёшься в команду? – Котаро болтался на руке лайнмена и даже не думал отпускать его. – Мы всем докажем, что Bando Spiders – самые крутые!  
  
Этот упёртый придурок ещё что-то орал про грядущие победы, а я уже знал, что в следующие две секунды кулак Мацуи встретится с его носом.  
  
Ненавижу вмешиваться.  
  
\- Салют, - злясь на себя за принятое решение, произнёс я.  
  
Идиоты. Таращатся так, словно привидение углядели.  
  
\- Акаба-семпай, - Мацуи опустил уже занесённую для удара руку и протянул её мне.  
  
Я без энтузиазма пожал её.   
  
\- Давненько тебя не было видно. Болел?  
  
Отвечать не хотелось, и я просто пожал плечами. Котаро всё ещё стоял как вкопанный и только ресницами хлопал. Совсем дурак.  
  
\- Ну, я пошёл, - Мацуи засуетился, видимо, не зная, как истолковать мое молчание.  
  
Собственно, я тоже должен был уйти вместе с ним, но почему-то промедлил. Котаро уныло посмотрел вслед лайнмену и от души пнул пустую алюминиевую банку. А потом достал из кармана расчёску.  
  
Расчёска.  
  
Вот что бесило меня больше всего на свете. То, как Котаро Сасаки относился к этому куску металла, дико напоминало фетишизм. Однажды я ради интереса даже посчитал, сколько раз за время тренировки он доставал свой дурацкий гребешок. Двадцать семь. Понимаете, о чём я? Двадцать семь раз за неполные четыре часа, то есть, примерно раз в десять минут. Ну, не придурок ли?  
  
В общем, в том, что я отвёл глаза в сторону, не было ничего удивительного.  
  
\- Ты в порядке? – поинтересовался я после того, как короткий металлический звук закрывающейся расчёски возвестил об окончании парикмахерской паузы.   
  
Не то, что бы меня это так уж сильно интересовало, но всё же…  
  
\- Не твоё дело, Хаято!!! – от его крика даже моя обычная невозмутимость дала брешь.   
  
Ладно, я испугался, вы довольны? Испугаешься тут, если в ответ на простой вопрос, который и задаёшь, в общем-то, из вежливости, ожидая услышать в ответ «Всё в порядке, спасибо за беспокойство!», тебе в ответ включают сирену.  
  
Сирена не стихала несколько минут, и за это время, полагаю, каждому, кому не повезло находиться в радиусе пары километров от злосчастного переулка, стало известно, что Хаято Акаба – абсолютный придурок, которому начхать на свою школу, на своих друзей, на американский футбол вообще и на Bando Spiders в частности.  
  
По-хорошему, мне надо было уйти сразу же, как этот дурак начал вопить, но в этот день что-то случилось с моей обычной молниеносной реакцией. Наверное, магнитные бури или ещё какая-нибудь фигня, на которую принято валить лёгкую заторможенность. В общем, я и впрямь как абсолютный придурок стоял и слушал, как на меня орут, и очнулся только тогда, когда Котаро обвинил меня в проигрыше Deimon Devil Bats и сообщил, что худшего капитана команды не было за всю историю клуба. Только тогда я повернулся и, ни слова ни говоря, пошёл прочь.  
  
К чёрту.  
  
К чёрту амерфут, Bando Spiders и этого придурка.  
  
Я прекрасно могу обойтись и без них.  
  
***   
  
Кварта на третьей и четвёртой струнах…   
Вибрато…   
И, наконец, флажолет…   
  
Проклятье!  
  
Вместо требуемого обертона получалось какое-то невнятное шипение. Мелодия на этом такте словно давилась, срывалась в жалобное кряхтение и даже отдалённо не напоминала Зака Уайлда. Сосредоточиться на музыке не получалась, и я прекрасно знал почему. В голове до сих пор звенел яростный голос Котаро Сасаки: «Это ТЫ не смог остановить Айшилда, и Бандо проиграли!»  
  
Чёрт. Я отложил гитару в сторону и, боюсь, сделал это гораздо более эмоционально, чем следовало, потому что инструмент издал короткий жалобный звук. Но мне было не до гармоник.  
  
Котаро прав. Он, конечно, дурак и выпендрёжник, но не в том, что касается американского футбола. Кому я вру? Там тоже, конечно, но в данном конкретном случае он прав. Это я упустил деймоновского раннингбека и дал Devil Bats шанс на победу.   
  
\- Сынок, - в комнату заглянула мать, - к тебе пришли.  
  
За её спиной топтался Котаро.   
  
\- Привет, - как-то растерянно сказал он. – Можно?  
  
Я пожал плечами, и он переступил через порог.   
  
По правде говоря, я был несколько удивлён. За полгода нашего знакомства Котаро ни разу не приходил ко мне. Впрочем, учитывая тот факт, что друзьями мы не были, а мне и в клубе хватало общения с этим придурком, так оно и должно было быть. Поэтому его визит ко мне был, мягко говоря, необычным.   
  
\- А у тебя тут круто, - с вызовом сказал он, словно одно то, что он очутился в моей комнате, придало ему сил. От растерянности, с которой он пришёл, не осталось и следа.   
  
Я опять пожал плечами. Честно: не имел ни малейшего понятия, о чём с ним говорить. Котаро прошёлся по комнате, подошёл к стойке с музыкальными CD, провёл пальцем по корешкам, а затем вынул один из дисков – кажется, это были ZZ Top – повертел в руках и, не открывая, сунул обратно. А затем повернулся ко мне и внезапно сказал:  
  
\- Я типа извиниться пришёл.  
  
И, видя, что я никак не реагирую, добавил:  
  
\- Ну, за то, что наговорил сегодня. Ты не виноват в том, что Bando Spiders проиграли. Они… ну, просто, они оказались сильнее…  
\- Они играли слаженнее, - вырвалось у меня. – Чувствовали музыку матча.   
\- Что? – разинул рот Котаро.   
  
Я вздохнул. Полгода объяснений ни к чему не привели. Мои музыкальные метафоры по-прежнему оставались для него недоступными. Это ж надо было быть таким идиотом…  
  
\- Они уходят из клуба, - тихо произнёс кикер. Так тихо, что я сначала не расслышал: уж больно не похоже это было на его обычную манеру общения. – Решили, что у Bando Spiders нет будущего…  
  
Он повернулся ко мне – насупленный, с плотно сжатыми губами. Обиженный мальчишка…  
  
\- Как тогда, - в его голосе прозвучал укор. – Когда ты перевёлся в Кансай.   
\- Котаро, я…  
\- Мы можем выиграть! – упрямо сказал он, словно и не слыша меня. – Мы можем противостоять им всем! И Оджо, и Сейбу, и… - он запнулся, - Деймон...   
  
Я замер.   
  
Это был _тот самый_ Котаро, из-за которого я вернулся в Бандо. Тот самый, что ворвался в мою жизнь, обвиняя в том, что из-за меня клуб распался, чья одержимая увлечённость футболом заставила меня отказаться от трансфера. Я уже и забыл, что он может быть таким. Не постоянно выпендривающимся идиотом с дурацкой привычкой поправлять причёску каждые десять минут, а таким – эмоциональным, целеустремлённым, способным изменить если и не мир, то окружающих…   
  
Его присутствие наполняло комнату каким-то особым напряжением, вызывавшим у меня очень странное, не поддающееся определению чувство. Уши мои постыдно горели, словно я сделал или намереваюсь сделать что-то очень нелогичное.   
  
А ещё я слышал музыку.   
  
И это был настоящий рок-н-ролл. То, как _по-настоящему_ могут сыграть Bando Spiders – яростно, неистово, всепобеждающе. И солировал здесь не я, каким бы козырем не называли меня остальные, а этот мальчишка. Котаро Сасаки.   
  
И тут он всё испортил.   
  
Щёлк! С коротким лязгающим звуком раскрылась расчёска.   
  
\- Это будет ШИКАРНО!!!   
  
Я отвернулся к окну, чтобы скрыть раздражение. Это… это даже не сямисен во время мессы. Это литавры. Ну как вообще можно быть таким… таким… глухим?   
  
За окном сгущались сумерки. Похоже, скоро будет дождь: вон как всё потемнело. Вообще-то давно было пора снять солнечные очки, но не сейчас. Сейчас они мне нужны, чтобы сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица. И как только этому придурку удаётся выводить меня из себя?  
  
\- Хаято.  
  
Он, оказывается, стоял совсем рядом со мной. Так близко, что чёрные вихры, которые он называл причёской, почти касались моего лба, и это было ужасно щекотно.  
  
В горле у меня почему-то пересохло.  
  
\- Ты вернёшься в Bando Spiders? – спросил он, и я почувствовал какое-то смутное разочарование.   
  
Не знаю, что я думал услышать. Просто когда два человека стоят так близко, говорить об американском футболе как-то… неправильно, что ли?  
  
Он ждал ответа.  
  
\- А я и не уходил. Не собираюсь бросать амерфут.  
  
Зрачки Котаро расширились от удивления, и он часто-часто заморгал. Чёрт, какие длинные у него, оказываются, ресницы!  
  
\- Нно, - растерянно произнёс он, - тебя не было на последних двух тренировках.  
\- Дома были проблемы. Вот и не ходил в школу.  
  
Я видел, как его отпустило. Просто - ррраз! и Котаро моментально расслабился, заулыбался так, что я тоже не удержался от усмешки, и заорал:   
  
\- А я-то думал! Слушай, ну тогда же всё здорово! Они узнают, что ты по-прежнему в команде и вернутся! Это шикарно!   
\- Угу, - я забрался с ногами на подоконник. – Шикарно.   
  
Глупо, конечно, чувствовать разочарование, но когда тебя рассматривают только как рычаг воздействия на команду, почему-то других эмоций не возникает. Впрочем, какое мне дело, что думает этот придурок? Он узнал, что хотел, пусть валит отсюда. Я в команде не из-за него, а из-за футбола.  
  
\- Слушай, Акаба, - Котаро всё ещё стоял рядом, но теперь наши глаза были на одном уровне.  
  
Он помялся немного, а затем вдруг задал дурацкий вопрос, от которого я чуть не свалился с подоконника:  
  
\- Вот у тебя бывает так, что вообще-то тебе человек нравится, но что-то в нём тебя бесит?   
  
Ещё как бывает. Далеко за примером ходить не надо – вот он, руку протяни. Чёрт, Акаба, что ты ты делаешь? Не надо тянуть руку, просто кивни.  
  
\- Угу.  
  
Котаро опять замолчал, а я отвернулся и посмотрел в окно. В стекло ударила первая капля дождя. Мне, вопреки всякому здравому смыслу, хотелось открыть створки. Я и открою, но когда он уйдёт. Потому что если я сейчас буду слезать с подоконника, мы непременно столкнёмся. Отчего-то такая перспектива меня совсем не радовала.   
  
\- Акаба?  
  
За спиной жалобно тренькнула гитара, и я повернул голову. Котаро задумчиво водил пальцем по струнам.   
  
\- Я… меня… - казалось, он никак не мог собраться с мыслями. – В общем, твоя гитара... это… ты всё время с ней…   
  
Он замер и посмотрел на меня, словно ждал чего-то. Уши у него были краснющие, а я никак не мог понять, к чему он ведёт. Причём тут моя гитара? Может, он хочет научиться на ней играть?  
  
\- Это Gibson Thunderbird, - объяснил я этому придурку. – У неё немного несбалансированная форма корпуса и тяжёлые колки, так что тебе она не подойдёт. Если хочешь, я подберу тебе хорошую гитару для начинающих.  
\- Чё?   
  
Он так искренне удивился, чуть ли рот не разинул. Что-то тут было не так, и я попытался уточнить:  
  
\- Ну, ты же хочешь научиться играть, да?  
  
Щёки Котаро залил густой румянец, словно я сказал ему что-то обидное, и он взорвался:  
  
\- Да пошёл ты, Акаба! Музыкант чокнутый! Засунь себе свой гибсон в ж…!  
  
Дверь за его спиной хлопнула так, что стёкла в окне жалобно задребезжали. Я видел, как он выбежал из калитки и помчался по переулку.   
  
И что я такого сказал?   
  
По крайней мере, теперь можно было открыть окно. Я распахнул створки и потянул носом влажный прохладный воздух. В голове слегка прояснилось.  
  
 _Вообще-то человек тебе нравится, но что-то в нём тебя бесит...  
  
Человек тебе нравится...  
  
Нравится..._  
  
ОХ!!! Это ж было…   
  
Я и впрямь идиот! Самый идиотский идиот.   
  
Ни на одном матче я не бегал так быстро. Рубашка промокла молниеносно, в ботинках хлюпало, а я нёсся вслед за Котаро, моля всех богов, чтобы автобус по какой-то причине задержался. Почему-то мне казалось, что если я не догоню этого дурака сейчас, то потом уже ничего не исправишь. Чёрт побери, где же ты, Сасаки?  
  
На улице зажглись фонари, и тусклый жёлтый луч выхватил из темноты худенькую фигурку на автобусной остановке. Успел!  
  
\- Котаро!  
  
Он поднял на меня глаза. По его лицу текла вода: не то дождь, не то слёзы – и я вспомнил тот день, когда он сообщил мне, что остальные игроки Bando Spiders перевелись вслед за мной, а клуб оказался на грани закрытия. Какой он тогда был…  
  
\- Акаба? – Сасаки шмыгнул носом и отвёл взгляд в сторону. – Какого чёрта…?  
  
Я не дал ему договорить. Просто схватил за рубашку, притянул к себе и почувствовал, как он задохнулся от неожиданности.  
  
\- Ты чего? – растерянно спросил он.  
  
Я молчал. В голове вместо мыслей была какая-то ерунда. А ещё я боялся, что если начну говорить, то всё испорчу, как уже чуть было не испортил. Я – идиот, который зациклен только на себе.   
  
\- Акаба?   
  
Я по-прежнему не говорил ни слова, только прижимал его к себе, утыкаясь носом в мокрые волосы, от которых пахло дождем и средством для укладки. От причёски, которой так гордился Котаро, ничего не осталось.   
  
Может быть, он даст мне ещё один шанс?   
  
В каждом из нас есть что-то, что бесит другого. У Сасаки – расчёска, которой он пользуется каждые десять минут. У меня – гитара и привычка к месту и ни к месту пользоваться музыкальной терминологией. Но ведь к этому можно привыкнуть. Можно?  
  
И, судя по тому, что руки Котаро сейчас обнимали меня так же крепко, как и я его, ответ был очевиден. 


End file.
